


Привал

by ShairaDi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShairaDi/pseuds/ShairaDi
Summary: Всем известно, что температура тела покорителей огня выше, чем у других людей. А ночи нынче стоят прохладные…





	Привал

Зуко проснулся посреди ночи и, едва приоткрыв глаза, тут же накрыл их согнутой в локте рукой и сердито фыркнул. Его разбудил бьющий прямо в лицо яркий свет луны, которая низко висела на усыпанном звездами небе. Вокруг царила сонная тишина, нарушаемая лишь далеким стрекотом цикад и однообразным плеском воды в небольшом водоеме, на берегу которого команда Аватара сделала привал. Ночи стояли довольно прохладные, и, несмотря на его искреннее желание помочь Аангу одержать победу над Лордом Огня, не раздражаться от необходимости спать на голой земле под открытым небом Зуко не мог. 

Принц недовольно вздохнул. Все так же не открывая глаз, он пошарил второй рукой возле себя, пытаясь найти съехавшее одеяло, но вместо этого его ладонь неожиданно наткнулась на теплое бедро спящей рядом Катары. Зуко испуганно замер, боясь пошевелиться. Он присоединился к команде Аватара всего несколько дней назад, ребята ему еще не слишком доверяют, а Катара к тому же еще и очень злится на него, и неизвестно, что она подумает, если вдруг, проснувшись, обнаружит, что он ее лапает. 

Катара глубоко вздохнула во сне и вдруг, перевернувшись на бок, закинула руку на шею Зуко и, плотно прижавшись к нему и уткнувшись носом в его плечо, снова умиротворенно засопела. 

С Зуко весь сон как рукой сняло. Он еще несколько секунд лежал без движения, а затем попытался осторожно убрать ее руку. Не тут-то было. Судя по всему, Катара решила, что на сегодняшнюю ночь Зуко будет ее плюшевым утко-мишкой, и не собиралась выпускать его из своих объятий до самого утра. Убедившись в тщетности всех своих благородных порывов, юноша сдался и, расслабившись, снова закрыл глаза. В конце концов, это было не так уж и плохо. Ощущать прикосновения девушки к себе было очень даже приятно, а так как это была не его инициатива, то и злиться на него Катара не будет иметь никакого права. 

Зуко примостился поудобнее и уже снова начал проваливаться в мир грез, как вдруг еще одна рука неожиданно обвилась вокруг его талии, и чье-то теплое тело прижалось ко второму его боку. Распахнув глаза, принц ошарашено уставился на обнявшую его Тоф. Э! К такому он точно готов не был! Он попытался было отстраниться от девочки, но та что-то недовольно проворчала во сне и крепче притянула его к себе, положив при этом голову ему на живот. 

Зуко почувствовал себя совершенно неуютно. Ну, ладно там Катара. Или Тоф. Но обе сразу – это явно перебор. И что скажут парни, когда застанут утром эту картину? 

Словно в ответ на его мысли Аанг, который лежал позади Тоф, вдруг придвинулся поближе и положил голову на его плечо. 

Зуко едва сдержался, чтобы не подскочить на месте и не заорать. Что происходит? Почему вдруг всем сегодня вздумалось потискать его в объятиях? Может, это заразно? 

Он с опаской покосился на Сокку. Видимо почувствовав его взгляд, тот широко зевнул и, приоткрыв один глаз, тоже немного пододвинулся, перекинул руку поверх тела сестры и присоединился к общим обниманиям. 

– Да какого хрена здесь происходит?! – заорал Зуко и принялся яростно вырываться из обнимающих его со всех сторон рук. 

– Зуко, угомонись, – сонно пробурчала Катара. – Ложись спать. 

– Что вы все ко мне пристали? – Продолжать спать в такой обстановке принцу явно не хотелось. 

– Слушай, – деловито проговорил Сокка, устраиваясь поудобней, – не мешай нам греться, ладно? 

– Сегодня очень холодно, – пояснила Тоф. – А ты теплый. Так что давай, горячий парень, будь хорошим покорителем огня, лежи смирно. 

Зуко замер, обводя ребят ошарашенным взглядом. Он, конечно, усердно стремился стать полезным команде Аватара, но на то, что его будут использовать в качестве грелки, он как-то не рассчитывал. 

– Так здорово, что ты теперь в нашей команде, – пробормотал, засыпая, Аанг. – Спокойной ночи, Зуко.


End file.
